An Evening at Shell Cottage
by RVA-Writer
Summary: During their stay at Shell Cottage, Harry has a friendly conversation with Luna


Harry Potter sat on the low wall that separated the garden of Shell Cottage from the cliff above the sea. He stared out over the dark waters into the clear blue sky. He wasn't sure what he was doing, and each day that dragged by he doubted his decisions more and more. Dobby was dead, and his friends where in greater danger than ever before and he couldn't help but feel responsible. He reached up and rubbed his scar out of habit, it stung a bit but Harry pushed it to the back of his mind. He had more important things to worry about with the upcoming assault on Gringotts being on the top of the list. He couldn't help but think of Bill's warning about Griphook and the nature of goblins. Harry really had no choice, if he was going to get into the vault he was going to need the goblins help, as much as he didn't like it. He closed his eyes as a gentle, salty breeze blew over him bringing the smell of the sea with it. The sound of the waves against the cliffs below and the breeze helped Harry to relax, bringing him to a rare peaceful state. It wouldn't last long, but if he could have just this one moment he was going to enjoy it.

"Harry," a dreamy voice spoke his name almost directly behind him causing Harry to start violently.

Harry turned to look behind him to find Luna Lovegood standing close to him. Her dirty blonde hair waved slightly in the breeze, her protuberant blue eyes giving him a misty look, with her new wand stuck behind her left ear. She was dressed in a plain blue dress and pink jumper Fleur had given her to get her out of the filthy clothes she had arrived in after spending time locked away in Malfoy Manor. She had been staying with the rest of them at Shell Cottage while Bill and Fleur tried to find a good place to send her and Dean Thomas to, but their options were limited as most of The Order of the Phoenix where in hiding now. Luna's father had most likely been taken to Azkaban after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had escaped the Death Eaters there. And with Dean being muggle born it was determined that sending him home would put his parents in too much danger.

"Oh, Luna. How's it going?"

"I'm doing okay," she moved around the wall to stand next to where Harry sat. "You look lonely."

"I'm fine. I'm just," he looked back out to sea, "thinking."

"It's good to hear about Ginny isn't it?" Luna looked out as well as if trying to see what Harry was looking at.

"Yeah, it's good to know she's doing fine."

"You miss her, don't you?"

Harry smiled sadly as he looked down at his knees, "Is it that obvious?"

"Everyone knows it."

 _Yeah, but only you would mention it_ , Harry thought with a more genuine smile.

"Do you mind if I sit down, Harry?"

Harry wasn't really feeling up to company, but there was something about Luna that had always made her company, as odd as it was, comforting to him. Maybe it was her unabashed belief in things other wizards gave no credit to, or maybe it was her sheer ability to speak honestly with no concern for the consequences. Never malicious, just speaking the truth that others wouldn't admit to themselves. Finally, Harry nodded and moved over a little bit to allow Luna room to sit down. She smoothed her dress under her legs as she jumped up next Harry. Even on the short wall, her feet didn't touch the ground. She folded her hands in her lap and kicked her feet gently back and forth as she hummed, what sounded to Harry to be the Ravenclaw motto, softly to herself. They sat there for a few moments just watching the waves off in the distance.

"You're leaving soon." It was a statement, one that sounded concerned.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Ron, Hermione, and I have a job to do."

"And you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" Harry didn't answer. "I miss the DA."

"I know," Harry commented in a forlorn voice.

"I miss it because I got to be with my friends. And there were no secrets. Well, not from each other."

Harry winced a bit as he thought about the picture he had seen on the ceiling in Luna's bedroom. "Luna, it's not like that. It's just," Harry paused, "it's something that Dumbledore set for us to take care of. It's too dangerous for everyone to know, it could put everyone at risk."

Luna nodded, "I know Harry, but that didn't stop us from fighting back at Hogwarts."

"And from what I hear, you were brilliant at it," Harry patted her on the knee. "But enough people have already been hurt and even died. I can't let that happen to anyone else."

"There will be more," Luna gave her morbid prediction with her usual airy voice as if she were talking about the weather.

Harry listened to the waves below as he thought about what she said. He still had to find the rest of the Horcrux and that alone would put more people in danger. Most likely it would be the ones he loved, like he had told Ginny at the end last of year, Voldemort has a tendency to go after the ones his enemies love to get what he wants. His friends had been the ones that suffered at his expense and the prospect of more of them being hurt was unpleasant at best, frightening at worse. He looked over at Luna again. She sat there calmly still swinging her feet and humming again. Absent mindedly, he put his arm around her gently. She just leaned her head against his shoulder as he did so. Harry placed his temple against her dirty blonde hair and let out a heavy breath through his nose.

"I'll do everything I can to protect my friends," Harry promised as he idly rubbed her shoulder.

"I know, Harry. You are an excellent friend."


End file.
